8 ans d'absence
by fairy tail couple
Summary: Lucy est partie de la guilde il y à delà 8 ans mais un événement très spécial l'oblige à retourner à Magnolia. Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors svp soyer indulgents :p


**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils appartiennent exclusivement à Hiromashima-san._**

-QUOI !?

Je comprends pas …...

**_NATSU ET LISANNA_**

**_Sont heureux de vous faire part de leur mariage,_**

**_le Samedi 5 juin X799._**

**_Avec Fairy tail, _**

**_Ils vous prient d'assister à la cérémonie qui _**

**_sera célébrée à 14h à la cathédrale de Magnolia._**

**_Un vin d'honneur suivra la cérémonie_**

**_à la guilde._**

Mon cœur me fait si mal, je me sens trahie. Natsu et Lisanna !? IMPOSSIBLE !

Il est vrai que depuis que j'ai quittée la guilde...

Impossible de ne pas pleurer.

Ces larmes, ces larmes que je verse pour un mage que j'ai aimée il y à delà 8 ans , cet amour qui ne c'est pas estompé depuis ces 8 années.

8 ans …. 8 ans que je les ai effacer de ma vie et voilà que je reçois ce faire part .

Je ne les comprendrais décidément jamais.

J'ai tellement mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu milles poignards dans le cœur. Mes joues sont désormais creusées à cause de mes larmes, larmes que je ne peux retenir.

Moi Lucy Heartfillia, j'ai quittée Fairy tail, mes amis, il y a delà 8 ans pour respirer un peu, pour pouvoir me créer une nouvelle vie, pour le bien de mes amis.

Je me suis rendue compte que depuis que je suis entrée à Fairy Tail, il n'y a eu que des problèmes à cause de moi.

TOUJOURS MOI ! Toujours moi... à croire que je ne suis vraiment qu'une bonne à rien .

Toujours à me faire sauver, et dire que j'étais censé être une mage... Pfff.

J'ai décidée de partir pour m'endurcir, me créer une carapace solide et impénétrable. Pour pouvoir être une mage de rang-s et surpasser ou du moins être au même niveau qu'Erza et revenir à la guilde plus forte que jamais.

Mais le maître n'aurait jamais accepté une telle excuse pour quitter la guilde, j'ai du donc faire croire à tout le monde que … que...

**_Flashback Lucy:_**

-Quoi ? Lucy j'ai mal entendu que dit tu mon enfant ? demanda Makarof d'un air curieux et à la fois inquiet.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu Maître …. Je QUITTE Fairy tail.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici et...

-Non ! le coupa Lucy au bord des larmes . Non... Je ne veux plus de cette vie, J'en ai marre. J'arrête tout, je renonce à ma vie de mage, je renonce à vous , A TOUT LE MONDE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! TOUT LE MONDE !

Un blanc s'installa dans l'immense bureau du Maître de la guilde.

-Ummmm … Lucy calme toi , tout vas s'arranger tu vas voir . Dit Makarof d'une voix sanglotante .

C'était la première fois que Lucy voyait le maître de cet état, lui qui d'habitude était un homme à poigne, cela lui fit mal au cœur, très mal, mais elle devais le faire pour son bien, pour le bien de tout le monde .

-NON ! Rien ne s'arrange ! Tout me dégoute ici ! Je dit bien TOUT !

-Voyons...je...je... Le maître ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire, il était perdu.

-Même vous...

Sur ces dernières paroles, Lucy sortit du bureau, ferma la porte et s'écroula.

Toutes ces larmes qu'elle avait eu tellement de mal à retenir pendant qu'elle parlait au Maître …. Tout sortait , tout, elle avait tellement mal, elle a tout plaquée, elle y a même été un peu fort à son goût.

Mais bon, il le fallait maintenant le mal est fait... elle se releva, essuya ses larmes, revêtit un visage aussi froid que la glace et descendit.

-Hey Lucy, vient la , j'ai trouvé une super mission ! déclara un certain mage de feu tout excité, en sautant au coup de la constellationniste.

-DEGAGE DE LA ! LACHE MOI ! Hurla Lucy.

Natsu la lâcha directement, la regarda d'un air inquiet .

-Luce ? Ça va pas ? S'inquiéta Natsu .

-NON ! Vous me dégoûter tous … TOUS !

Tout le monde la regarda choqué , ils la regardaient sortir de la guilde d'un pas assuré.

-ET N'ESSAYER SURTOUT PAS DE ME CONTACTER !

**_Fin Flashback Lucy._**

Après tout ce que je leur ai fait pourquoi tiennent t-ils à ce que je vienne à ce mariage.

Surtout que d'une certaine façon , sa ne m'enchante pas du tout .

Que Natsu et Lisanna...Natsu et Lisanna... se...

Ils sont des amis d'enfance, des amis qui se sont retrouver après 2 ans de séparation et qui ne se sont pas lâchés depuis, des amis qui je suis sure s'aiment du plus profond de leur cœurs.

Malgrés ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer cet imbécile de Natsu.

Je vais encore réfléchir un peu, un bain brûlant m'aideras sûrement !

Bon trouvons le pour et le contre , si je me rend à ce mariage je verrais des amis que je n'ai pas vue depuis 8 ans et avec qui je n'est pas reparlée depuis. Je verrais Natsu et Lisanna se marier , ce qui je pense vas me faire faire un malaise …. - - '

Les voir s'embrasser, se dire oui, s'engager ensemble, se marier, partager une lune de miel, sûrement avoir des enfants, vieillir ensemble …. S'aimer jusqu'à la mort …..

**_plouf, plouf …..._**

Voilà que je me met à pleurer en pensant au mariage alors que je n'y suis même pas, enfin pas encore.

Eh bien Lucy, on se reprend.

Le bon coté, voyons, ça vas me permettre de tous les revoir, pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras après 8 ans d'absence. Mais si j'y vais je vais pouvoir aussi signer mon arrêt de mort - -'

8 ans d'absence, partir comme ça sans donner aucune explication à part le mot dégoût... ça se pardonne pas ça !

**_Quelques jours plus tard …_**

Nous somme le 5 juin et aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de mon amour secret, mon amour de toujours... Natsu Dragneel.

Je suis là, je viens d'arriver devant la cathédrale, pour cette occasion j'ai revêtit ma plus belle robe, elle est couleur saumon, moule parfaitement mes formes. Pour mes cheveux, je les ai attacher en chignon coiffé-décoiffé avec deux mèches finement crollées tombant de chaque coté de mon visage.

Le tout c'est pas que d'être belle Lucy voyons ….

Tout le monde est là, ils me dévisagent tous …. J'ai l'impression d'être comme un poisson au milieu de milliers d'exceeds. Cela me paru une éternité.

-Hum... Bonjour...

J'ai tellement peur qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils me …..

-LUCY!

Et là, la chose la moins probable au monde, ils se jetèrent tous sur moi en pleurant de joie et criant de bonheur.

-Lucy ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu soit venue ! Déclara une certaine mariée en se jetant à mon cou.

-Lisanna ! ça me fais très plaisir aussi de te voir !

Même si je ne suis pas pour ce mariage, cela me fait très plaisir de revoir une ancienne amie.

-Entre dépêche toi la cérémonie vas commencer ! Dit Lisanna visiblement très heureuse.

La voir comme ça me fit très plaisir et me réchauffa le cœur.

C'est la boule au ventre que j'entre dans la cathédrale, quelques personnes étaient déjà installées.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis Natsu au fond de la cathédrale près de l'hôtel, il était vraiment très beau en smoking et il...il s'est laissé pousser la barbe, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à lui.

-Lucy?

-Umm? Oups hahaha

-LUCY!

Natsu se jeta à mon cou.

mon cœur va lâcher , je le sens .

-Natsu … Tu m'a manqué tu sais ….

Je suis sure que je suis rouge vif .

-Toi aussi... énormément... tu es vraiment très belle... avoua t-il à mi-mot.

-Umm... merci beaucoup... je...je te trouve pas mal non plus le smoking te vas plutôt bien .

-Merci c'est Lisanna qui l'a choisi .

-Par contre la barbe... Pfff … hahahaha …. Natsu je te préférait sans hahaha

-Hey Luce ! c'est pas drôle mon rasoir est cassé !

-Mais oui mais oui .

-Je te jure c'est vrai ! insista Natsu un peu vexé .

-... ton rire...ton rire, ton sourire, ton visage, tes yeux , tout m'avais tellement manqué... tellement

-Natsu ...

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serras aussi fort que possible , je suis sure qu'il a pu sentir mon cœur battre la chamade.

-TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE , LA CEREMONIE VA COMMENCER dit le prêtre .

-Désolé... Lucy... Je ….

-Natsu en place ! le coupa un certain mage de glace à moitié nu.

-Hum oui j'arrive !

Il couru aussi vite qu'il pu pour rejoindre l'hôtel avant que Lisanna ne rentre.

Les portes s'ouvrit et là , Lisanna apparut aussi belle que jamais, Natsu pouvais être fière d'avoir une femme aussi belle et forte que Lisanna.

Pendant la cérémonie je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi , tout le monde avait changé, Juvia est avec Grey, apparemment elle attend un heureux événement.

Levy est avec Gajeel, à celui la toujours à dire non mais c'est qu'une crevette toute plate ça vas pas non ! hahaha sacré Gajeel …

Mirajane est avec Fried, Kana avec ….. avec … BACCHUS ! hahaha elle ne m'étonne pas.

Erza elle était venue avec Jellal...

Et moi pauvre fille que je suis , toujours amoureuse du même homme qu'i ans et qui se marie aujourd'hui... Lamentable...

**_Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée _**

Mon regard se figea instantanément. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée... Je tant pris Natsu ne le fait pas, ne brise pas mon cœur encore une fois, vient vers moi et dit moi que tu m'aime, embrasse moi , aime moi , aime moi et pas Lisanna … aime moi JE TANT PRIS !

...

-NON!

Mon dieu pourquoi , pourquoi j'ai dit ça, ça fais 8 ans que je suis partie et voilà comment je les remercie de me permettre de les revoir, en gâchant leur mariage...

Je suis ridicule, il vaut mieux que je parte et vite, que je ne remette plus les pied à Magnolia...Que je parte pour toujours …..

Je couru aussi vite que je pu pour rejoindre la sortie….

-Lucy ... attend !

Natsu ?... Non pas possible c'est son mariage, pourquoi chercherait t-il à me retenir...

**_POV Natsu :_**

Lucy ! Pourquoi ?

-Natsu ça vas ? Me demanda Lisanna

-Désoler Lisanna, je viens de me rendre compte de mes vrais sentiment, j'aime Lucy, J'AIME LUCY HEARTFILLIA !

-Hahaha Natsu t'en aura mit du temps pour te rendre compte que tu l'aimais ! Il fallait que tu te marie pour t'en rendre compte imbécile !

-Hein je comprend pas Lisanna que veux tu dire ?!

-Que c'est un faux mariage Monsieur Dragneel …Déclara le prêtre., qui n'en était pas un enfet.

-Quoi ! je rêve ou ?

-Non Natsu . Déclara une voix dans la salle .

-C'est seulement une sorte de robot hologramme de moi-même, j'ai du me cacher durant 7 ans tu te rend compte débile !

-LISANNA! LUXUS !

-Oui je suis mariée à Luxus .

-Mais et Lucy ?...

Je suis paumé , j'ai été manipuler durant 7 ans , c'est quoi ce bordel putain !

-Mirajane ! c'est toi !

-hahaha désolée j'ai été trop loin je crois … - -'

-Beaucoup trop loin ! et putain Lucy !

**_Fin POV Natsu : _**

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, mon cœur me fait mal si mal ….

Désoler mais je t'aime Natsu …...Je ne peux pas faire semblant que tu est rose quand ça ne l'est pas …

Une main se posa sur mon épaule...

-Lucy...Lucy...Je t'aime.

-Umm ? Natsu ?

Je rêve , c'est sure …. Natsu est avec Lisanna en ce moment ….

-Je t'aime Lucy Heartfillia je t'aime toi et pas Lisanna, TOI !

-Si c'est un rêve c'est pas drôle et pis le Natsu de la réalité il a de la barbe …. hahahahaha !

-Pfff …. Je l'ai rasée avant... et pis IDIOTE C'EST PAS UN REVE JE T'AIME !

-Si c'est pas un rêve embrasse moi ….

-Je n'attend que ça …

Mon dieu Natsu, ces lèvres sont tellement …. tellement douces et sensuelles ….

-Alors toujours un rêve ?

-Imbécile ! Tu sais le mal que ça m'a fait quand j'ai reçu ce faire part , moi je suis seulement partie pour le bien de tout le monde, c'était toujours à cause de moi si la guilde avait un problème, je n'étais qu'un nid à problème ! Je me suis effacée de vos vie durant 8 ans et voilà seulement maintenant que tu rend compte que …. que

-Tais toi , on a assez parler pour aujourd'hui , laissons nos corps s'exprimer...

-Hein heu ?! Natsu repose moi par terre !

**_Fin _**


End file.
